La foi d'une Amazone
by LePoussinCarnivore
Summary: Puissante guerrière Amazone, Thésée est connue par ses pairs pour être aussi froide que puissante. Mais caché sous cet amas de retenu qui la qualifie, elle n'en reste pas moins une femme comme les autres. Depuis la guerre contre Arès, son but octroyé par les Dieux lui semble achevé. Elle attend alors avec impatience sa fin. Mais c'était sans compter la jeune princesse Diana.


**Titre:** La foi d'une Amazone.

 **Genre:** Romance - Drame - Famille - Action - **UA**

 **Paring:** [Jeune Diana/OC]

 **Rating:** M (ou tout du moins on va dire ça)

 **Bêta:** ... si quelqu'un souhaite m'aider dans cette désastreuse aventure, mes MPs ne mordent pas, promis.

 **Notes générales:**

\- - Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. C'est bien triste d'ailleurs mais que voulez-vous !

\- Cette fanfiction est la première que je publie, je ne demande aucune indulgence aux lecteurs puisque de mon point de vue la critique constructive est avant tout un excellant moyen pour me permettre d'offrir un meilleur contenu.

\- Les délais de publication seront, comment dire ça de façon pas trop pathétique ... On va dire que je ne sais pas du tout où je vais avec cette fanfiction. L'idée m'est venue hier alors que je regardais Wonder Woman et puis voila. J'ai eu besoin de la coucher sur ordi et voici où nous en sommes. Je ne garantis aucunement de continuer cette fanfiction mais si jamais je vois qu'elle plaît, j'aurais peut-être un boost de courage pour écrire la suite ! Et en un sens j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

\- L'histoire se passe environ un siècle après la bataille que les Amazones ont menées contre Arès, nous somme donc toujours dans la Grèce Antique.

\- Petite déviation du film que j'ai souhaiter rectifier, les amazones n'ont pas été créée par Zeus afin de calmer les pulsions des hommes mais par les déesses Athéna, Artémis, Demether, Hestia et Aphrodite afin qu'elles leurs enseignent les valeurs de la paix, de la justice et de l'égalité. Techniquement c'est comme ça dans les Comics.

 **Plot:** Puissante guerrière Amazone, Thésée est connue par ses pairs pour être aussi froide que puissante. Mais caché sous cet amas de retenu qui la qualifie, elle n'en reste pas moins une femme comme les autres. Depuis la guerre contre Arès, son but octroyé par les Dieux lui semble achevé. Elle attend alors avec impatience sa fin. Mais c'était sans compter la jeune princesse Diana encore avide de connaissance et de combat qui ne demande qu'une instructrice pour la former.

J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira ~

Bonne lecture ;)

 **oooOoOooo**

 **~ CHAPITRE 1 ~**

Dans la caverne moite, accompagné des clapotis de l'eau enchanteresse s'élevait les éclats de rire des jeunes amazones. La douce chaleur de la pièce profondément enfouie dans les entrailles de la capitale Themyscira faisait s'écouler lentement des perles de sueur sur leurs peaux de lait, vierge de tout éclat de soleil. Aussi nuent que le jour de leur naissance, les trois demoiselles chuchotaient aussi doucement que possible les dernières nouvelles qui couraient dans les rues tout en prenant leur bain journalier.

\- **Mais tu en as entendu parler ou pas ?** s'exclama l'une d'entre-elles, son dos reposant sur les pierres moites de la caverne.

\- **Mais non je te dis !** rétorqua l'une des deux autres. **De plus ma sœur travaille à la bibliothèque, donc je pense tout de même avoir les meilleures informations à ce sujet.**

 **\- Je ne comprends tout de même pas pourquoi cela vous intéresse tant à savoir quel livre particulier à choisir de lire la princesse Diana** , bougonna celle qui semblait la plus jeune.

\- **Parce que si elle commence à lire les traités de Clio alors on saura toutes qu'elle-**

 **\- Dis le de façon imagée s'il te plaît** , supplia l'autre, **je ne veux pas encore entendre rouspéter la doyenne à propos de ton langage trop fleuri.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas un langage fleuri** , bougonna la plus vieille en croisant ses bras sur sa faible poitrine. **C'est juste que je ne vois pas trop comment exprimer autrement cette idée ...**

Les trois autres se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Le son de leur amusement se propagea dans les couloirs de l'immense caverne qui servait de bain public à toutes les amazones de la capitale. Courant le long des corridors éclairés par la magie des eaux opalines, leurs rires se répercutèrent jusqu'à arriver à une autre salle de bains à quelques pas de là où plongeaient délicieusement les meilleures guerrières Amazones fourbues par leur journée d' dans l'eau bleutée, Antiope, Générale guerrière et sœur de la reine Amazone poussa un long soupire de soulagement. D'un geste de la main, elle invita ses cinq plus proches guerrières à la rejoindre. Toutes glissèrent une à une dans l'eau chaude qui soigna lentement leurs égratignures de la journée, laissant leur peau aussi belle qu'à l'aube du même jour.

\- **Vous ne pouvez aucunement savoir à quel point ces eaux peuvent me faire du bien** , souffla la grande blonde aux nombreuses cicatrices.

\- **J'en doute générale** , ricana une femme noire à la musculature opulente.

\- **Tu ne pourras jamais me décrypter complètement Andromaché** *, rétorqua amicalement la sœur de la reine.

\- **Non en effet** , répondit délicatement la seule jeune femme à la chevelure de feu du groupe. **Après tout, qui pourrait se tarer de mieux comprendre la Générale que celle qui partage sa couche, railla-t-elle ensuite en lançant un regard à Molpadia* qui s'était rapprochée de la dite Générale.**

Cette dernière lui lança une euillade noire avant d'aviser le bras d'Andromaché qui s'était enroulé autour de la taille de la rousse.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas Teisipyté, j'en connais une ici qui décrypte chacune de tes ... mimiques.**

Le haussement de sourcil de Molpadia fut assez subjectif pour faire rougir Teisipyté jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- **Je te déteste** , rétorqua-t-elle ensuite en se callant d'avantage entre les bras fort de la femme noire à ses côtés.

Elles étaient six femmes. Toutes puissantes dans tous les domaines de combat mais particulièrement meurtrière dans le leur.

Dans le bain de forme ovale, chacune prenait sa place particulière sans même s'en rendre compte : au centre Antiope, aussi blonde que le soleil et les épaules marquées par de nombreuses cicatrices dues à d'anciennes batailles qui lui avaient permis de devenir la meilleure combattante des Amazones et la Générale de toutes les armées des Archipelles Thermodon. Tout contre elle se dessinait Molpadia, sa compagne depuis de nombreuses années. La ou l'une était blonde, l'autre était aussi brune que les châtaignes tombant des arbres en automne. Mais aussi douce soit elle, Molpadia avait depuis longtemps prouvée sa valeur au maniement de la lance, mettant de nombreuses fois sa compagne au tapis en utilisant cette arme-ci. Sur leurs droite, Kallié, femme métis aux formes abondantes et la peau brûlée par le soleil, elle n'en demeurait pas moins la plus grande archère que la capitale Themyscira ait jamais vue. Plus jeune, elle avait décider de se sectionner son sein droit alors que sa poitrine l'empêchait de manier correctement son arc prouvant ainsi sa détermination à toute épreuve. En face d'elle, le couple formé par Andromaché, seigneur guerrière noire massive à la hache aiguisée et Teisipyté, cavalière flamboyante aux formes menues qui ne cessaient de se câliner. Et juste à gauche d'elles, Thésée. Le regard charbonneux et le coin de sa bouche toujours relevé en un rictus elle était probablement celle qui effrayait le plus les plus jeunes Amazones qui pourtant l'admiraient pour sa dextérité à manier l'épée. Rare étaient celles qui pouvaient parvenir à la vaincre en dehors de ce petit comité. Sur son visage encadré par de longue mèches d'un blond cendré se dessinait une large cicatrice barrant sa lèvre inférieure et sa gorge. Toutes connaissaient l'origine de cette marque infligée par Arès lui-même lors du dernier grand combat des Amazones il y a un siècle de cela.

Le silence entre le six femmes s'éternisa quelque peu. Teisipyté se laissa couler contre Andromaché et ferma les yeux, savourant l'eau chaude qui dénouait lentement ses muscles endoloris. Au loin, les rires des adolescentes résonnèrent dans les couloirs de pierres et parvinrent aux oreilles des guerrières.

\- **Quelle douce musique** , murmura Kallié en laissant ses longues tresses noires couler sous l'eau.

\- **Elles ont l'air de s'amuser** , soupira doucement Molpadia en un sourire.

\- **Notre devoir est de faire en sorte qu'il en reste ainsi** , répondit Thésée en laissant l'arrière de son crâne tomber sur la pierre froide.

\- **Hum, même si j'apprécierais qu'elles cessent de parier sur quel genre de livre lit ma nièce** , grommela Antiope.

Teisipyté gloussa.

\- **C'est vrai qu'elle s'est mise à lire le premier volume des traités de Clio sur les plaisirs corporels ?**

 **\- Oh par Hestia* pourquoi intéresse-t-elle déjà à ce maudit traité ?!** grogna la Générale. **C'est encore une enfant !**

 **\- Donc c'est vrai ?!** s'exclama la rouquine en se redressant.

\- **Elle a atteint l'âge de chaire** , rétorqua Andromaché en lançant une œillade à sa douce.

\- **Par Zeus elle n'a que seize ans ...**

 **\- Je t'arrête tout de suite mon amour** , la coupa Molpadia, **tu deviens comme ta sœur qui la materne sans cesse. Et tu m'as fait promettre de te le faire remarquer si jamais cela arrivait.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas comme ma sœur !** croassa Antiope estomaquée. **Contrairement à elle je voudrais que Diana sache se défendre, qu'elle s'endurcisse et quitte quelque peu son cocon.**

 **\- Pourtant vous ne souhaitez pas qu'elle lise les douze volumes sur les plaisirs de la chaire** , fit justement remarquer Kallié.

\- **J'estime qu'il est encore trop tôt pour ça.**

Le ton sec de la Générale empêcha toute autre idée d'être prononcée. Avisant le silence qu'elle venait de produire, celle-ci se radoucit :

\- **Cependant, je me rends bien compte qu'il s'agit uniquement de curiosité.**

 **\- En êtes-vous certaine ?** demanda Teisipyté.

\- **La loi autorise les actes charnel à son âge, il serait en apparence normal qu'elle souhaite se documenter sur ce qui touche toutes les jeunes filles** , fit judicieusement remarquer Thésée.

\- **N'en a tu donc jamais assez de parler sans cesse de la loi ?** s'insurgea Teisipyté.

Thésée braqua son regard sur la cavalière. De quel droit osait-elle ?

\- **La loi régit tout ce qui fait notre monde, les dieux eux-même l'ont écrite** , répondit la blonde en serrant la mâchoire. **Nous nous devons de la faire respecter. Il s'agit de notre devoir.**

 **\- Le devoir. Est-ce le seul mot que tu as à la bouche ?!** tempêta la rousse. **Il y est des choses bien plus importante que le devoir Thésée !**

 **\- En effet, le respect pour commencer, mais il semblerait que tout le monde n'en soit pas serti** , conclu Thésée.

La cendrée se leva sèchement faisant se mouvoir l'eau autour d'elle. Elle lança un regard méprisant à la cavalière avant de regarder sa Générale.

\- **Je suis navrée Générale, d'autres tâches importantes requièrent ma présence. Je me dois donc de vous quitter.**

Elle s'inclina respectueusement et quitta le bain ainsi que la pièce avant qu'une de ses camarades ne l'arrête. Les cinq restantes échangèrent quelques regards d'incompréhension.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** demanda Teisipyté. D'habitude elle ne réagit jamais à mes remarques.

\- **Il s'agissait peut-être justement de la remarque de trop** , fit remarquer Andromaché en baisant son épaule.

Antiope se leva à son tour et attrapa une serviette en quittant le bain.

\- **Je m'en vais également,** déclara-t-elle. **J'avais oublié mais la Sénatrice Okyalè m'a fait demander pour une quelconque paperasse importante que ma sœur juge inutile. Je m'en vais régler cela. Continuer à profiter des bains mes c** hères, demain ne sera pas un jour de tout repos !

\- Bien Générale.

Les quatre restantes inclinèrent respectueusement leur tête avant de continuer à se prélasser dans les eaux guérisseuses de l'île Thémyscire.

 **oOoOo**

Le quart de lune brillait haut dans le ciel et une douce brise nocturne fouettait sans relâche la capitale de l'île Thémyscire. Thésée, appuyée sur les bordures de pierre empêchant de tomber au pied de la falaise admirait le ciel étoilé. Les étoiles scintillaient au-dessus de sa tête et elle se surprit à imaginer les dieux caressant les astres du bout des doigts.

Un long soupire la prit alors qu'un poids tombait sur sa poitrine. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs nuits qu'elle était allée prier Athéna, déesse de la guerre, afin qu'elle lui montre le chemin à suivre dans cette nouvelle existence qui était la sienne. Mais malgré ses nombreuses tentatives aux cours des années, elle ne recevait plus aucune réponse de la déesse guerrière qui l'avait pourtant de nombreuses fois guidée auparavant.

Toute sa vie, et des siècles durant, elle avait été une guerrière indomptable faisant respecter les lois imposées par les dieux aux Amazones. Tel était son unique devoir, sa raison d'être. Cependant, comme le faisait sans cesse remarquer Teisipyté les temps changeaient et Thésée ne trouvait aucune occupation suffisamment importante à ses yeux pour remplacer son but premier.

Ses pas la menèrent au bord de la dernière cascade de la cité, au dessus du dernier pont menant aux contrées Amazones qu'étaient les Archipelles du Termodon. Là bas, au loin s'étendaient des pleine à perte de vue qu'elle avait chevauché quelques années plus tôt, tentant de tromper sa morosité.

Des bruits de pas la firent revenir à l'instant présent. Étendant son ouïe autour d'elle, Thésée se campa sur ses jambes et banda ses muscles en un reflexe de défense. Elle approcha doucement sa main de son arme avant de soupirer de dépit : elle reconnaissait parfaitement cette démarche.

\- **Je ne vous connaissais pas d'humeur nocturne Générale** , fit la guerrière en se retournant.

\- **Il est plutôt rare que je le sois en effet.**

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, se jugeant l'une l'autre avant de se sourire. Aussi semblable puissent-elle paraître, elles n'en restaient pas moins extrêmement différentes. La plus âgée s'avança doucement de son pas de conquérante. Elle reboucla correctement la cape que Thésée avait enfilée rapidement, dans l'urgence de fuir les bains publics.

La générale darda son regard scrutateur sur le visage pâle de son amie.

\- **Que t'arrive-t-il Thésée ?**

Un lourd silence lui répondit avant que les yeux de la plus jeune ne crient son désespoir.

\- **Je ne peux plus Antiope,** souffla-t-elle.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux plus Thésée ?** demanda la blonde inquiète. **Parle moi, je ne t'ai jamais vue agir de cette façon.**

 **\- Tout Antiope, je ne peux plus tout.**

Thésée tourna la tête, plongeant son visage dans l'ombre de la nuit. Seul son souffle tremblant trahissait son émotion.

\- **Je n'ai jamais été aussi faible de toute ma longue existence** , reprit-t-elle. **Jamais je ne me suis sentis aussi en deçà de la réalité. Tout est trop ... différent. Je ne me sens plus à ma place.**

Un air de compréhension se glissa sur le visage d'Antiope :

\- **Le monde des hommes te manque** , affirma-t-elle.

\- **Bien plus que leur monde, c'est ce que j'y faisais qui me manque. J'avais la sensation de servir à quelque chose comprends-tu ?**

En un regain de la détermination qui la caractérisait habituellement, Thésée plongea son regard dans celui de la femme en face d'elle.

\- **Les hommes sont des êtres faibles, égoïstes et méprisants** , déclara-t-elle. **C'est ce qu'Arès aime chez eux. Mais ils ont aussi quelque chose de plus doux, de sage et de bon que je m'efforçais de réveiller en eux. J'avais un rôle à cette époque.**

 **\- Tu faisais régner la loi.**

 **\- Oui, certes. Mais bien plus que cela, je leur ouvrait les yeux Antiope. Sur leur nature, sur le monde qui les entoures. Les dieux me parlaient, m'envoyaient des signes et je parcourais le monde sous leurs ordres pour faire valoir leurs paroles et leurs lois chez les hommes. Et aujourd'hui je ne fais plus rie** n.

Elle reprit un instant sa respiration, fronçant les sourcils sous la réalité qui l'accablait depuis des années :

\- **Voilà plus d'un siècle, un siècle Antiope, que je ne suis plus rien. La dernière bataille à anéanti tout ce pour quoi j'étais faite.**

 **\- Tu as fait régner l'ordre pour de bon Thésée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te sens ainsi.**

\- **J'ai la sensation d'avoir achevé mon rôle** , soupira-t-elle.

L'une à côté de l'autres, elles allèrent s'installer sur les rebords du pont. Le silence s'imprégna de l'atmosphère lourde de non-dit, faisant peser deux fois plus fort le vent qui surgissait sous le bruit de la cascade.

\- **Que souhaites-tu faire ?** demanda Antiope après un moment.

\- **Je veux entreprendre le dernier rituel.**

Un silence choqué prit place. L'eau de la cascade elle-même sembla cesser de se fracasser sur les roches du sol. Antiope se détacha lentement du murai tournant la tête vers Thésée qui regardait au loin.

\- **Es-tu sérieuse Thésée ?** demanda Antiope en un grondement.

\- **Cela fait plus d'un demi siècle que j'y pense, le terme « sérieux » me semble donc assez faible.**

 **\- Il en est absolument hors de question** , gronda la Générale.

Thésée darda son regard incandescent dans celui claire de la blonde.

\- **Je ne te demande aucunement ton accord** , claqua Thésée. **Il s'agit de ma fin, je choisirais de l'instant ou je l'entreprendrais. Et personne n'aura son mot à dire.**

Thésée tourna la tête vers Antiope dont la respiration se faisait tremblante. La femme d'âge mûre s'appuya contre le muret en soupirant.

\- **Je comprends ainsi que tes réflexions ont atteint des profondeurs que j'ignorais. Je ne tenterais pas de te détourner de ton souhait, bien que je le juge trop radical à mon goût. Cependant ne m'empêche pas de tenter de retarder cette échéance que tu semble t'être fixer.**

 **\- La mort ne me fait pas peur Antiope. Elle sera même probablement plus douce que la vie que je mène actuellement** , avoua Thésée en fixant l'horizon.

La générale porta son regard sur le corps de sa sœur d'arme, fixant d'abord son plastron cuivré puis sur ses avant bras protégés par le même matériaux qui scintillait doucement sous les éclats des astres. Depuis plus d'un siècle elle s'efforçait de se souvenir de la façon dont cette femme lui avait sauvé la vie, récoltant ainsi cette immense cicatrice le long de son cou. Peu d'Amazones connaissaient la véritable nature de la marque, la reine elle-même n'en était pas consciente.

\- **Laisse-moi au moins te donner une dernière mission** , reprit Antiope en fixant le regard charbonneux de la femme à ses côtés. **Tu es ma meilleure amie, si ce n'est la seule que j'ai Thésée. Je tenterais de te garder auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible.**

Un petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres marquées de Thésée.

Elle porta son regard sur son amie et capitula en comprenant l'entêtement dont elle faisait preuve.

\- **Nous sommes aux côtés l'une de l'autre depuis des siècles mais soit, qu'elle sera donc cette dernière mission ?**

 **\- J'au réussi à convaincre ma sœur d'entraîner Diana au combat. Elle voudra la pousser plus loin et plus fort que toutes les autres Amazones, et je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de cela.**

 **\- Tu souhaites que je l'entraîne** , conclu Thésée.

Après quelques instants de réflexions, elle poussa un long soupire avec de lâcher un rictus à sa Générale et amie.

\- **Je ne me considérerais pas coupable si sa petite peau de lait s'écaille lors de mes leçons.**

 **\- C'est toi qui fait régner la loi** , lui rappela Antiope. **Je n'ai aucunement le besoin de me positionner contre le jugement des Dieux.**

Des éclats de rires graves s'élevèrent dans le nuit et deux Amazones s'échangèrent une poignée de main puissantes, scellant un accord qui mènerait les nombreux changement à venir.

oooOoOooo

* Andromaché: ne connaissant pas le nom de la puissante guerrière noire dans le film, c'est celui que je lui donne. Il s'agit du nom de l'une des reines qui a gouverné les Amazones.

* Molpadia : c'est le nom que j'ai choisi pour l'Amazone qui se jette sur le corps d'Antiope à sa mort. C'est également le nom d'une Amazone dans le mythologie grecque, elle était l'une des compagnes d'Antiope (qui était une reine dans la mythologie) et j'ai trouvé que ça se prêtait parfaitement à leur situation :)

* Oh par Hestia : Hestia est la divinité du feu sacré et du foyer (civique et familiale) dans la mythologie. C'est pourquoi Antiope jure en utilisant son nom puisqu'elle parle de sa nièce à ce moment là. Hestia est également l'une des sœurs de Zeus et elle fait partie des dieux mineurs de la mythologie grecque. Juste pour vous offrir deux trois infos quoi ;) Vi vi, j'aime donner de la culture G gratis, z'avez vu comme je suis gentille ?!

En tout cas j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus ! C'est quand même le but hein ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si jamais c'est le cas ... même si ce n'est pas le cas aussi hein.

Un gros bisous à tous :3


End file.
